


Was it worth it?

by ItzZaira



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, No Incest, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Underswap Chara (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route, Younger Brother Sans (Undertale), idk if this counts as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: AU: UnderswapI tightend my grip around the dusty orange hoodie, taking a deep breath to calm myself when I heard footsteps. A child, dressed in yellow and green, with short, brown hair, red eyes from too much Determination, brown boots, a knife and clothes covered in dust, entered the room. They can't know. They can't. I repeat my text, my lines, perfectly out of memory, like I always do. But as I look Chara in the eyes, I can't help but ask."......Was it worth it?"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Was it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... this probably won't make much sense. And is written.. badly. But the idea just popped into my head and I _had_ to write it. Hope some people enjoy it- QwQ
> 
> Here we go- angst- which is special. Because I have never written angst that much before-

Each time.

Each time I find my brother's dust on the ground, I feel emptier. It keeps repeating.. over and over and over.... I've seen it, so many times now, I know exactly when my brother will jump in to save me from the human. I know when to close my eyes, to hold my breath, to not move. I know exactly what to say, so that they can't know that I know. So that they don’t suspect I remember. Each time, I know when, where, and how everyone in the underground will meet their death.

It doesn't make it hurt less.

Each time I find Papyrus' dust on the ground, I can feel my soul shatter. I break down. Papyrus... the best older brother I could have... he cared so much for me... that he gave his life up for me without hesitation. Thats just the way was, the best brother I could ask for..

Sometimes, though... I don't feel anything. I can't cry. I can't scream. Just... nothing. I just look at the pile of dust that used to be my brother. Pick it up without another word, teleporting to the captain of the royal guard to play my part, knowing that Alphys would be next.

I gave up trying to warn everyone. Each time I try, no one believes me. Is it because of my 1HP? Am I too sweet? Oblivious? Childish? Dumb? Stupid? Weak? 

Again, I had warned Papyrus not to follow me.

Why did he have to follow me.

Why won't anyone believe me?!

They can't fight the human! The human knows each and every one of their moves! I yelled, screamed, cried, begged, just for someone, _anyone_ to listen to me. For _someone_ to not fight the human! To actually save someone!

...

....no one ever believes me...

Why couldn't they just trust me...

Again, I am the only one to survive. Queen Toriel hidden behind the walls of the judgement hall, oblivious to everything, Temmie trying to convince the human to stop, _again,_ but without succes.

I tightend my grip around the dusty orange hoodie, taking a deep breath to calm myself when I heard footsteps. A child, dressed in yellow and green, with short, brown hair, red eyes from too much determination, brown boots, a knife and clothes covered in dust, entered the room. They can't know. They can't. I repeat my text, my lines, perfectly out of memory, like I always do. But as I look Chara in the eyes, I can't help but ask.

"......Was it worth it?"

...

**She doesn't say anything. There's nothing she can say.**

And like that, we fight. _Again._

**Fight**

**Fight**

**Fight**

I don't want to fight...

**Fight**

**Fight**

**Fight**

It hurts more each time I choose fight...

**Fight**

**Fight**

**Fight**

Why can't I just spare them...? I don't want to fight...

**Fight**

**Fight**

**Fight**

Anyone can be a good person... if they just try...

...

.......right....?

**Fight**

**Fight**

**Fight**

I can't help it.. I have to try..

**Mercy**

...

.....they didn't accept my mercy...

**Fight**

**Fight**

**Fight**

I don't want to fight... but I have to... for Papyrus... Alphys.. Undyne... Everyone...

**Fight**

**Fight**

**Fight**

What would they think of me now...

**Fight**

**Fight**

**Fight**

I bet they're disappointed in me.. I can't blame them.

**Fight**

**Fight**

**Mercy**

...

They're... sparing me...? 

I was about to accept their mercy, when I saw Temmie from the corner of my eyes, panicking and shaking their head.

....this happened before... didn't it?

...

**Fight**

~~Frisk~~ Chara frowned, grabbing the knife that had been hidden in their sleeves. It had been a trick....

**Fight**

**Fight**

**Fight**

And then.. nothing.

I am so tired... I hate the fact that I am being this lazy, but I can't fight any longer... 

I panted, trying to catch my breath.. when Chara came running for me, again. I dodged, just in time. I panted, looking up, eyes wide from the close call. "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD JUST-"

**fight**

**-9999**

...

"H-HUH..."

A dark red wound, down my chest, bleeding and hurting, shredded my HP away within a second. I looked at Chara in disbelief and shock, only to notice that Chara was gone.

"...GUESS THATS IT... HUH...?"

 ~~Chara~~ Frisk smiled down at me, obviously satisfied, already walking away. I took in a deep breath, I couldn't stop talking.

"JUST DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU..."

I turned around, tears having appeared in my empty sockets, feeling sobs and cries built up. I.. why was I feeling relieved...? Why _am_ I relieved....? I shouldn't be this relieved... I failed everyone! I failed.. I failed.. I failed....

_"Sans."_

My head shot up at that voice. No, no way, there was no way, he was dead, I saw his dust!!!

And yet, Papyrus stood in front of me. Did the human reset? 

I look down. No. The wound is still on my chest.

My brother had a gentle expression on his face, speaking oh so softly, gently.

_"You can stop, Sans. Its alright. Thats enough. You tried your best. You can take a break now.."_

It really was him.

I collapsed onto the floor, feeling exhausted, yet the need to fight the human stayed. I couldn't let her win, I couldn't!!!!!! Monster kind needed me to win! I couldn't fail them!

I sobbed, curling up to myself when I felt my body starting to fade away. "P-Papy.. I am s-so sorry.. I am so sorry.. I-I tried.. I am s-so-" I got cut of by another sob, looking up when I felt a skeletal hand on my skull, rubbing my head reassuringly, comfortingly. Once I looked up, I looked into the gentle eyes that belonged to my brother. I could feel his hand. It was solid, yet, transparent.

I couldn't just give up! I couldn't!

But I am so _tired._

I finally gave up. Not being able to hold myself any longer, I flew into my brother's arms, pulling my older brother into a tight embrace, sobbing into his chest, the same words spilling from my mouth, over and over again. "I am so sorry.. I am so sorry.. I am so sorry.."

"Shh.. shhhh... you did amazing, bro. You did amazing... I'm so proud of you... its alright.. I'm here.. you can rest now..." His long arms wrapped around my body, holding me close, protectively, and I relaxed immediately. For the first time in forever, I felt safe. 

As we both started to fade away, I saw Temmie having a shocked expression on their face, before they frowned, and left. It was their turn to go after Chara. I couldn't anymore. I snuggled closer to my brother, and felt his arms pull me closer, both arms wrapped around me, one hand resting on my skull. Finally feeling safe again, I closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest.

"Papyrus... do you want anything?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope some people enjoyed this, as I feel like this was rushed- oh well. Should I put this under "Underswap!Skelebros" collection?
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!


End file.
